Dreams turn to reality
by Denna Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke has always loved Naruto, but had never hoped for anything more than his friendship. But one night... Narusasu, yaoi LEMON


**Disclaimer****: **As you probably know by now, Naruto does not belong to me. Nor Sasuke *sigh*

Yeah… well… it's my first story so I don't have much experience in this field. The characters are OOC so… ENJOY

"Na-Naruto…"

Sasuke was moaning and panting as Naruto was licking and biting his exposed neck. The raven couldn't think straight anymore as hands roamed everywhere over his body, making him writhe in pleasure and resort to pleadings.

"Naru…to…please…"

Said blond lifted his head to look at the brunette with a smirk on his face.

"Please what?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at the blond, but had to close them again as the other attacked his right nipple with his mouth. Satisfied of his work, Naruto started licking his way down. He dipped his tongue on the raven's bellybutton making him gasp. Hands started unbuttoning the jeans that were on the way. Sasuke had never been this happy in his life that he wasn't wearing a belt. Pants and boxers were thrown aside and Naruto was going to swallow his…

Ring! Ring!

Black orbs opened and made contact with purple ceiling.

"_What the fuck?"_

He turned on his left and looked at the watch: 1:30 a.m.

Who the hell was calling him at that hour? He left his phone ring for another 3 times before it quieted down. He didn't even bother to look who it was. He buried his face in his pillow hoping to return to the sweet dream he had been having. It wasn't the first one he had and after things were going, not the last. They were the only that soothed his aching heart. Said heart that wouldn't stop thumping when he saw him.

Since they had known each other Sasuke had been in love with Naruto. He didn't understand why, as they were total opposites, but hey, it was a saying that opposites attract, no? It had been 10 years since their first meeting, a meeting that sealed Sasuke's fate. Because of the blond he had never been with anybody, had never thought of somebody else, and had not even kissed anybody. And he was 18, for Christ's sake! And the blond had nothing special about him. He was just a dense, loud-mouthed moron, who loved ramen and talked with his chopsticks. Oh, who was he kidding? Naruto was special in everything. He had sun-kissed hair, the bluest eyes, and he was 100% Japanese, he was tall and definitely had a 6 pack to die for, simple-minded, not very smart but always beside you if you needed a friend, or not, had a big mouth, but that's the first thing that made Naruto, Naruto. And most of all, a perfect boyfriend. Sasuke had seen the way he acts with his partners be it boys or girls. Always a gentleman. Never letting the other one pay for anything when they were out, opening the doors, often buying presents. But the most important was that he loved you unconditionally, preferred him to be hurt rather than you, the other one being his first priority.

"_Well, if I were to think, almost the same way he acts around me. Without the love part. Maybe it's because I'm his best friend."_

The phone started ringing again interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. This time he answered, although he once again missed looking at the caller.

"I don't know who the fuck you are and I frankly don't care, but don't you dare call me again at this hour!"

"Shashuke!" a voice squealed.

"Naruto?!" the raven widened his eyes and raised from the bed, shocked to be talking to a drunk Naruto.

"H-hy! Coulchyou com' an' getch meh? My carsh won't starsh!"

"What? Naruto, you dumbass, don't even try and start your car. You're completely wasted. Where are you?" Sasuke was already half dressed as his heart thumped loudly at the thought of something happening to the blond.

"Sh! I donch knowsh! Someching wich I and U!"

"Ichiraku's?"

"Yeash! Thach the onesh."

"Well, don't move. I'll get there in about ten minutes."

He closed the phone and quickly took his keys and ran all the way down to his car.

"_That moron. How did he get drunk? He always holds his liquor. I'm going to kill Kiba. I'm sure he's the one behind it."_

Not long after he arrived at his car, got in and started the engine. In no more than 6 minutes he had arrived at the bar. He got down and desperately looked for Naruto.

_"Where is that idiot? I hope he didn't leave!" _

He started biting his lower lip, a nervous habit from childhood, when he felt two strong arms encircling his waist from behind. He yelped and failed in turning around as he was crushed to someone's chest.

"Shashuke! You chame." Naruto started giggling.

The raven's heart quieted down for a moment realizing that his love was alright, but started pumping even faster due to the position he was in. He quickly gained his senses though, and decided the best decision was to bring Naruto to his house and take care of him until the next day. He tried to wriggle out of the blonde's grasp, but it seemed like the other didn't agree.

"H-hey, N-Naruto? Could you let me go so that we can leave?" Sasuke turned and lifted his head so that he could watch his friend. Said person showed an almost invisible smirk and put his head down Sasuke's left shoulder.

"Nya! Ish kindcha comfortchable heresh! You'resh really cuddchly, Shashuke!"

The raven widened his eyes and blushed like a maiden, which he somehow was, at hearing those words.

"Y-yes, well… isn't it better if we go to my place? I don't thing you're feeling too good!"

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Sasuke was released from the embrace, but all the way to the car he felt a hand on the small of his back.

It was a real torment taking the stairs with a drunk Naruto (the lift was broken). He woulds stop and giggle and refuse to move anymore, or Sasuke had to rest as almost all of the blonde's weight was on him. It wasn't that Sasuke was weak, but damn, Naruto was big,. Not in fat, but in muscled. He had 6 feet and played basketball, and went to the gym 5 times a week. It was understandable. And Sasuke was shorter by at least 4 inches. And thiner. And more feminine. Indeed, as Naruto once said : "Your looks match your name, SaUKE!"

Finally, after nine stories, they managed to arrive at the apartment. The raven put Naruto on the couch and made his way to the kitchen for some coffee. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night. He returned a few minutes later, with his cup, to find an asleep blond.

He sighed and put the coffee on the table, and kneeled down to wake the sleeping one.

"Naruto!" he gently said. "Hey, wake up! Let me take you to the bedroom. It's uncomfortable here." He lightly shook the other's shoulder until blue eyes opened.

"Shashuke!"

It was impossible to stop a smile from his face as he saw how ruffled the blond hair was, and how it made him look more like a kid.

"C'mon, dobe! Get your ass up!" he helped the other to get up and took him to his room. Naruto wasn't quite attentive to his steps, having a more delectable occupation, aka 'watching Sasuke', and as they neared the bed, the two boys' feet mingled causing them to fall. Fortunately, they did land on the soft mattress, but got themselves into an awkward position. Sasuke was on his back, with Naruto on top him. In the beginning he didn't actually have the chance to realize their compromised way of sitting, as the blonde's weight squashed him, making him lose his breathe for a moment. Not long after, said heavy drunk, lifted himself on his elbows.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?"

The raven missed how the slurring had stopped, and opened onix eyes, immediately locking them with cerulean ones. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sasuke finished absorbing the information of being asked a question.

"Y-yes, I'm fine!" he slightly blushed under the intense gaze that was directed at him.

"You sure? You seem a little flushed."

_"That's because you're here! And above me, no less!" _ thought Sasuke, continuing to stare at the other boy.

"Hey, teme! You're not gonna faint, are you?"

This time he did register in his mind that Naruto was talking normally, and apart from the smell of alcohol, seemed to not be drunk.

_"So it was just a joke? You moron!" _ the raven concluded. He knew of Naruto's pleasure to pull pranks, but he had never been involved in one. What hurt was that he really worried about the dobe not damaging himself, and especially that he had been lied to, thing which Naruto had never done before. He knew he was exaggerating, but he couldn't help himself. He was tired, and when one particular person was involved, he did have a tendency to get angry at the smallest things.

"Get off me now!" he tried to push the other's chest, but to no avail.

"EH? Why?"

"'Cause. .!"

The blond still refused to budge, even if he was to deal with an angry Sasuke afterwards.

"Dobe! Can't you for once listen to what I say?" growled words from earlier turned almost into shouts as frustration took over.

"Hey, Sasuke! C'mon! Tell me what I did! Let's talk about it!"

"No…Don't, Naruto…I just…It's…. fine!" the older sighed, as he chided himself in his head for giving into Naruto's pleading look.

_"Oh, God! I'm going to make a fool of myself. He's going to laugh days from now on when I tell him. Stupid Naruto, with his stupid captivating eyes."_

Said blue-eyed boy lifted himself from the one pinned underneath him. He crossed his legs and made himself comfortable between the soft pillows from the headboard.

In a not very comfortable situation was Sasuke. He dreaded telling the other the moronic reason for getting so upset. He fidgeted over and over until a growl was heard beside him.

"You can start anytime! Now would be best!"

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Youliedtome!" he said quickly earning himself a confused look from the other.

"That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all? You never lied to me. And you know I don't like being made fun of, especially in serious situations. I was really worried, moron!"

Naruto's gaze immediately softened as he heard the raven's words and took in his reddened cheeks and turned head, realizing how embarrassing it was for him.

"Hey! Sorry, ok? I really had too much to drink, making me dizzy, and I wanted to pull a prank at someone, but as all the other's were with me, I couldn't think of anyone beside you. I never realize when I cross my limit."

"No. It's ok. Don't apologize. You weren't entirely wrong. I know you like to joke, Naruto, but I'm not really the person you should joke with. I'm too serious and never fun, I know…

"No, you're not!" Sasuke turned his head to his secret love as he heard the determined tone.

"W-what?"

" I like you Sasuke, and a lot at that. I think I like you most in this world. So don't tell me you're no fun. Yeah, maybe you don't like to pull pranks, as I do with Kiba. Maybe you don't engage yourself in food matches as I do with Chouji. Maybe you're not loud as Sakura and Ino, perverted like Kakashi and Ero-Sennin or full of youth like Gai and Lee. You're you, Sasuke. I would prefer a billion times sitting here with you watching TV, or something then go out with the others. Don't get me wrong! I love them, they're my friends. But no one compares to you. You're special.!"

Sasuke stared dumbly at the blond. He knew he was the dobe's friend, but to really believe something like that about him… He was happy. He was truly happy. It wasn't what he truly desired, having Naruto in a romantic way, but he was more than satisfied to be considered so mightily in the eyes of his love.

He willed himself not to cry, but it was useless. Tears formed in his eyes and he turned with his back to Naruto. It was embarrassing enough he got upset over a stupid reason. He didn't need to add himself being seen crying.

He felt the bed moving and saw Naruto kneeling on the floor in front of him. The blond took out his right hand and gently started caressing the raven's cheek, brushing the tears aside.

"Th-thank you, Naruto! I really do! T-truly thank you! For being beside me, for standing me even if I am an insufferable git, for giving me more than anyone has ever given me. And I know I'll just ruin everything between us now, but I can't hide it anymore! It's eating me on the inside!"

He took a deep breath and continued, Naruto's hand never stopping caressing him.

"I love you! Not as friend, but as a lover!"

There! He finally said it! He flushed a deep scarlet and bowed his head in resignation as he felt the hand not moving anymore and the other standing. He gave a startled yelp as he was pushed on the bed, the blond straddling him. He looked up with wide eyes only to be watched intensely back.

"Fuck, Sasuke! Do you know how much I have been waiting for you to tell me that?" Naruto growled.

"_What? Waiting for…? Does that mean…?"_

"Ex-excuse me? Y-you knew?"

A roll of eyes and a sigh.

"I know you, Sasuke! And you were pretty obvious with you blushing and stuttering every time I got closer to you."

Again his cheeks flamed red at being so easily discovered by a loud mouthed idiot. Said idiot that was now standing no more than an inch apart from his face. Their breaths mingled and they stared at each other for a while before the silence was broken.

"You're really beautiful, Sasuke! And you're all mine!"

Naruto hardly finished his sentence as he finally closed the gap between them. The raven's eyes widened as he felt the other's lips. It was a mere peck at first, but then the one pinned felt something wet touching his bottom lip. He didn't know what to do so he remained with his mouth closed, but as he felt more pressure and teeth lightly nibbling his lip, he involuntarily parted them. He gasped as he felt another's tongue in his mouth for the first time. He supposed Naruto was experienced at this so he tried to mimic his moves. He gently massaged his tongue to the other's, tasting liquor and chocolate. The need to breath separated them, but they remained in close proximity.

"Was that your first kiss?"

Sasuke slowly nodded, as he didn't trust his voice to speak, still being dazed. Not only did the man that he loved, loved him back, but they have just shared a passionate kiss. He had heard how kisses were amazing, but he never actually believed it. How could changing saliva be pleasant? But now he truly believed what it was said. It was an intimate action between two people that liked each other, and that connected them.

He put his arm around Naruto's neck and brought him down for another kiss. This time the sensation was intensified as the blond started roaming his hands all over Sasuke's body, resting them under his T-shirt, on his abs. The raven moaned as he felt the burning hand of Naruto on his body. They again parted, but hot kisses traveled from his lips, to his collarbone, and then to his neck where he felt sucking and nibbling. He wasn't able to stop the moan that emitted from his parted lips at the feeling and the shiver that ran down his spine.

The actions suddenly stopped and he opened his eyes to see Naruto taking his shirt off. The same hands that burned his skin now lifted his shirt, nudging Sasuke to lift his hands for more ease. The wanted action was complied, and now they were both topless. Naruto returned to his ministrations of sucking and licking, this time turning his attention to the raven's nipples. They were small and slightly pink, and after he pinched them a few times with his hand drowning in the noises of pleasure Sasuke was emitting, he brought his lips to the right one gently kissing it. He took it in his mouth, circling it with his tongue, then he slowly bit it earning an arch of back from his partner.

" N-naru-to!"

Sasuke breathed heavily and trembled at the touches he was exposed to. He took an armful of the sheet beneath him and squeezed it in his palms, hoping it would help the need to trash due to the insane pleasure he felt.

The same attention was given to his left nipple, and at that point he was extremely hard and tried to rub himself on Naruto. Said boy wouldn't let him, just keeping him pinned down and "tortured" him with licks and small bites over his naked body.

"P- please!"

As he heard the other's voice, he lifted his head from where he was happily licking Sasuke's bellybutton. He smirked and climbed up to be face to face with his lover.

"Please what?"

He started planting small kissed on his face, purposely avoiding his mouth, even as Sasuke turned his head several times to kiss him.

"S-stop teasing!"

"But you like it!" Naruto said in a playful voice.

He earned himself with a weak glare, returning a grin instead. He lowered his head and finally kissed him, taking his hands down and fumbling with Sasuke's jeans. It didn't take long for it to happen. Naruto climbed off on top of him and the bed and firstly took off his own pants and boxers. He was rewarded with an intense stare from the boy on the bed, watching spellbound as onyx eyes filled with even more lust. He climbed on top of the bed again and this time he took off Sasuke's jeans and underwear. He turned to look at his face but only saw cheeks flaming red and dark bangs covering his eyes. Naruto smirked and kissed the pouting lips before lowering himself and taking Sasuke's member in his hand.

The raven gasped at the intense feeling of someone other than himself touching him there. He watched through parted lids as Naruto hand jobbed him and his heart sped up as the other took him into his mouth. He gave a half scream half moan as he was fully deep throated. Not many strokes later Sasuke was already at his limit.

"Na-naruto! I'm gonna…"

The other still didn't stop his ministrations and not soon after he came in Naruto's mouth the blond swallowing everything.

"You're exquisitely delicious, Sasuke!"  
The raven blushed profoundly, but as he returned his gaze to Naruto he saw his aching member. It wasn't fair for only one person to give pleasure, so he lifted himself, took the blond by the shoulders and pushed him down. The taller one looked surprised for a second, but afterwards started smiling again. Sasuke lowered himself and gulped as he stood in front of the other's manhood.

"_It's…wow… I think it's twice as mine!"_

"You don't have to do this!"

The raven turned a determined gaze.

"I want to!"

He took the member in his hand and then softly kissed the head. He started to give small licks until he grew more daring and took the head into his mouth. He heard a moan that encouraged him further and he earnestly started sucking.

It wasn't as bad as he had thought. The pre-cum had a weird taste, but it wasn't absolutely distasteful, so he managed.

A few moments later he felt his head being lifted and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Stop!" said the blond

Sasuke's eyes immediately darkened. He thought he was doing a somewhat good job for a first timer.

"I- I'm sorry! I've never done this before!"

Naruto tsk-ed as he started speaking.

"It's not that, you moron! I won't be able to stop if you keep doing that!"

Sasuke blushed, but was immensely happy he managed to make his lover feel good.

"Turn around!"

"Eh? Why?" asked the smaller suspicious.

"To prepare you!"  
"Prepare me for what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"For the penetration."

"Wh-what penetration? I'm not a girl. You don't have where to stick it in."

The blond stared at him for a moment, before realization dawned on Sasuke.

"Oh!"

Then his eyes grew wide.

"But-but-but it's too big. It won't fit!" whined the raven.

"Hey… I know what I'm doing, alright?" he accentuated his words by passionately kissing him.

"Trust me!"

Sasuke nodded and turned around.

"Sit on your knees."

He did as requested and felt being arranged into a better position, spreading his legs

and putting his chest on a soft pillow. He was really tense and was gripping the pillow tight and his eyes shut. He felt his fists caressed and looked over his shoulder to see Naruto giving him a tender kiss between the neck and the shoulder.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to!"

Sasuke was afraid, yes, but he had the right to as it was his first time. He knew it would probably hurt, but he really wanted to do it with Naruto. He had dreamed a million times of that moment, and damn if he was going to lose it because he was a coward.

"Don't you dare leave me here un-fucked and horny!"

Naruto started laughing and agreed to continue. He took 2 of his fingers to Sasuke's mouth for him to suck them and coat them with saliva. As the raven licked his fingers, the blond started pumping Sasuke's cock, until it became hard again. He took the two fingers and at first pushed one inside the other's entrance. The action caused Sasuke to tighten all his muscles, making it hard for the blond to move.

"Hey, relax!" He slowly started massaging his back, and when he felt the muscle loosen he again continued.

For Sasuke it was uncomfortable. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good either. Not long after he felt another finger being pushed in and this time he felt a little pain. But Naruto was gentle, so it didn't take long for him to get used to it. He felt the scissor-like movements and somehow it wasn't as uncomfortable as in the beginning. Another one joined the two and the pain slightly intensified. After a few more pushes, however, he felt Naruto touching something inside him that made him moan and arch his back.

"So there it was!" he heard the other say.

The ministrations continued no many minutes afterward, when Sasuke groaned when the fingers left him. He felt Naruto position himself behind him. The blond very slowly push inside him, taking breaks, waiting for Sasuke to adjust. The raven had his eyes tightly shut and he was breathing heavily. It really, really hurt. Naruto was really big.

As the bigger one fully seated inside him, he began trailing kisses on his lover's shoulder and back, slowly pumping his member.

"Can I move?"

"Yeah!' was the breathless response.

In the beginning he was really slow, but as Sasuke's groans became moans and started bucking his hips, he increased his pace.

The raven gasped as he felt Naruto had gotten out of him. He was suddenly turned over, with his back on the bed, locking his gaze with that of the blond. As Naruto was once again seated between his legs, he lifted them and put them around the other's waist. He was again penetrated and hit directly in his prostrate.

A few minutes later they were already at their limits. Naruto pushed harder and took Sasuke's cock in his hand pumping it in time with his thrusts. As the raven felt his orgasm approaching he puled Naruto down to him and kissed him. Sasuke came first, and as the blond felt the muscles clench around him he sprout inside his lover.

After they regained their breaths, Naruto embraced Sasuke, holding him to his chest, his chin on the other's head.

"Love you, Naruto!"

"Yeah, me too! Love you too!"


End file.
